


Blue

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: “Look at me. Please,” she begs him as soon as the door closes. He think for a moment about refusing and running away. Back to his room and away from all of this. But then her soft hands hook behind his back pulling him closer to her body, and he can’t even try to move. So, his eye widen quickly meeting the hazy look in her eyes. He’s completely aware of the fact that she’s still naked and very much touching him.





	Blue

Somehow, Mabel managed to push him down to her mattress. Dipper didn’t mind because as soon as she crawls onto him, everything else is forgotten.  
“Dipper,” she whispers before hooking her lips around his ear, “I want you.”  
4:35 A.M.  
“Holy shit,” it all comes back, like a slap to a face, and he tries to avoid any glances he may make to his sleeping sister.  
Sex. They had sex. They had sex because…  
10:45 P.M.  
The soft sound coming from her room is what brought his curiosity to the surface. He had never heard the noise before and, since he was hearing it late at night, he wondered what could be causing it. So, he moves away from the door of the bathroom to the slightly closed-door of her room.  
As soon as he peaks in, he almost feels like falling to the ground because she lies on her bed, blanket fallen to the ground along with any clothing she may have worn before and is completely exposed for him. One hand between her parted legs and the other clenching at the pillow above her head. It’s dark, but he can see every curve and every outline of her. Lips parted and hair everywhere.  
He should leave. Yet something was keeping him here. Maybe the way her hips thrust upward while a small gasp fell from her lips right before she bit them. They must be sore by now.  
In and out her fingers pumped, faster then slower and back to fast. So fast he thought it might hurt her. Instead it made her back arch up. He watches as her other hand suddenly moves until one finger rubs causing her to push her legs even farther apart.  
“Oh, Dipper.”  
4:37 A.M.  
He quickly pushes away from the chair. The thought of it, what he heard, made him even more excited than it did then.  
He finds all of the clothes lying on the floor next to her bed. After separating his from hers, he fumbles to gets dressed, eyes never leaving her as she continues to sleep.  
It doesn’t take long before he’s standing at her door ready to go back to his unviolated room. Then, he turns back to glance at her. He doesn’t know whether he regretted it or not, but looking at her as she sleeps, it’s not regret he feels, but a confusion he needs answered.  
4:50 A.M.  
The bright flashing lights of his alarm clock is the only thing he can manage to look at as his eyes suddenly shoot open. Sleep isn’t happening, no matter how much he needs it.  
10:47 P.M.  
She said his name. No, she moaned his name. While… oh, my God. This is all happening.  
“Dip…” she keeps saying his name and he wonders what thought could possibly be in her mind. And would he want to know?  
He’s getting hard by this and that’s a worse problem than the image of her. How could this be arousing to him. How could watching his own sister masturbate to the thought of him make him this turned on?  
But maybe… his hand that was pressed to the wall trails down slowly until he touches the skin of his member. Wrapping tightly around himself, he moves down once and forces down any sound he could make. His half-lidded eyes stay on her watching her every move. Her hips rolling, her hands moving even faster, her breast shown to him. It’s too much and he has to immediately speed up.  
He imagines what it’d be like to have her on him,riding him, with him inside of her. To listen to those heated sounds and to touch her perfect body. It’s almost too much to think about, “F-Fuck.”  
He freezes. His sound was too loud. Things go quiet, even from her room. He couldn’t see because his eye shut tight, but she moves from her bed to her door.  
“D-Dip… Dipper?!” she screams her whisper as soon as she sees him, hand in his pants and eyes squeezed tightly, “How long have you been here?”  
He shakes his head, “Not long. Not long at all. J-Just… you said my name and-”  
“You heard that?!” she’s angry. Why wouldn’t she be?  
He should’ve left when he saw what she was doing. He wouldn’t be standing here in fear of whatever she’d do to him, “I’m sorry… but why were… you said my name?”  
She nods even though he can’t see it, “Dipper?”  
Without another word, she pulls him closer and into her room. The door closes.  
5:00 A.M.  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
The quiet knock at his door brings him out of his thoughts. He look up from his bed, “Who is it?”  
No one answers. He groans as he gets up while wondering who could be up this early. As soon as the door opens, his eyes meet Mabel’s, “Hi.”  
All the thoughts before stop along with his breathing. He looks down to her lips a they attempt a smile.  
Those lips.  
10:49 P.M.  
“Look at me. Please,” she begs him as soon as the door closes. He think for a moment about refusing and running away. Back to his room and away from all of this. But then her soft hands hook behind his back pulling him closer to her body, and he can’t even try to move. So, his eye widen quickly meeting the hazy look in her eyes. He’s completely aware of the fact that she’s still naked and very much touching him.  
Her eyes burn, so many things running through them, “Why?”  
She doesn’t wait too long to answer, “Dipper, you make me feel vulnerable. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone so much.” Then, her reddened lips crash down onto his and everything seems to stop. Just like he thought, her lips are slightly swollen and definitely hot, as are his. Her arms move until they’re gripping at his shirt, pulling it over his head.  
“Do you wan-”  
“Yes,” he pushes her until her back hits the mattress. She almost pulls him down with her until he forces her arms above her head, “You’re mine now.”  
She moans while her trails kisses from her lips to her neck and all the down her stomach, leaving him right in front of her most sensitive area. He breathes and suddenly her hand is pushing his head down. His tongue flicks out, her back arches off the bed. As he looks up, he sees her lips have fallen open. He licks once, then again, and she practically screams out.  
He watches her struggle slightly, and a feeling of empowerment hits him. Hits him enough that he takes one hand away from her waist to move under his chin. One finger plunge deep into her, the squeak she makes is followed by a long groan. He remembers how she did, in and out at a fast pace, and he mimics her exact movement. The way she moves at his every touch lets him know she’s enjoying it.  
5:10 A.M.  
She glances anywhere but at him and he silently thanks God for it. Everything feel reals, as if he’s just been hit by reality, he hates it.  
“We um…” she the first to speak, but she pauses immediately.  
He knows, though, “Yeah. We did.”  
“I-I don’t…” she takes in a deep breath, “I don’t know why that happened.”  
“Because I caught you mastur-”  
No, I got that! But did you want that to happen?“  
He shrugs, "If i didn’t, would I have done it?”  
“Fair enough,” she sighs. She hates this as much as he does.  
10:52 P.M.  
He falls back against the mattress with her crawling up to rest on top of him. Hot lips run over his ear. He listens to the sound of her rapid breathing.  
“Dipper,” she bites down on his ear causing his hips to grind into hers, “ I want you.”  
Her fingers hook into his shorts, he moves his hips up for her to pull them down with his underwear. Finally he’s just as exposed as her. Her head rests on his chest and her eyes look over his body. He can feel how fast her heartbeat increases.  
She moves up, thrusting against him, and his hands clench at her back, “You’re very hard.”  
He nods his head on the fabric of her sheet.  
“So,” another thrust, “very,” and another, “hard,” and then she’s pushing him inside of her and she’s wrapping tightly around him. It’s impossibly warm and extremely wet and he just wants her to move, but she sits still watching his expression loosen.  
He’s desperate and it causes him to thrust his hips up, “G-God!”  
Her hips roll once over him and every sound he makes encourages her to keep going. It feels like pressure building up all over his body that needs to be released. Slowly and with each move she makes, more pressure comes. And as she speeds up, he can feel himself being lost in it with only her as an anchor.  
Every crease of her is being pressed into him. It’s tightening. Why? The speed increases and increases. The same speed as her fingers were only minutes ago. This time it’s not a finger. It’s him. All of him. He’s what she wants, he’s what’s causing her to bite back her screams, he’s what’s taking her hips and moving along with her motions.  
Suddenly her head falls back giving him full view of her chest. One hand hooks around one of her breast. Her skin is soft and a little sweaty.  
S-So close,“ she stutters out. He realizes her eyes are shut tight. Her sounds keep coming until one loud sound falls past them. It gets even more tighter around him. She rocks harder, then he’s pushed over the edge and all the pressure is immediately released.  
5:20 A.M.  
Ten minutes.  
Ten minutes of neither of them speaking. Dipper starts wondering if what had happened is messing up their relationship. If it does, he’ll never forgive himself for the lack of self-control.  
"I’m sorry,” her voice is quiet but it shouts in his mind. He looks over, met with brown hair covering her face.  
“Sorry? For what?”  
“That. I feel like it was my fault. After all, I was the one who was… well, you know.”  
“Mabel,” he nods, “I told you. If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have.”  
“I guess,” she sighs. It hurts a little to see her look so helpless.  
“Did you want it?”  
Her eyes snap up, “Of course I did. I mean, Dipper. I-I love you.”  
“Y-You…” she loves you. He just thought it was sex, but, “ love me?” it’s love.  
“Yeah.”  
11:30 P.M.  
He watches and listens as she slowly falls asleep, hair falling over her pillow and eyelashes fluttering over her cheek. He smiles. She’s angelic when she sleeps. No sounds, just the movement of her chest as she slowly breathes. He loves this part probably more than anything that’s happened.  
He loves her.  
5:22 A.M.  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
